1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement apparatus and an arrangement method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement apparatus and an arrangement method of arranging substantially U-shaped electrical conductors in a ring shape.
2. Related Art
For example, stator coils of a rotary electric machine are formed as follows. First, a plurality of electrical conductors molded in a substantially U shape is aligned repeatedly in a ring shape in the circumferential direction. Next, leg portions of each of the electrical conductors aligned in a ring shape are inserted into slots arranged in a ring shape in a stator core. Next, the ends of the adjacent leg portions are connected to each other. Accordingly, the stator coils of the rotary electric machine are formed.
In the related art, various approaches have been made to a technique for repeatedly aligning a plurality of substantially U-shaped electrical conductors in a ring shape in the circumferential direction. For example, a technique has been disclosed for inserting one-side leg portions included in a plurality of substantially U-shaped electrical conductors into respective reception grooves installed on an alignment ring palette and rotating the alignment ring palette in this state (refer to Patent Document 1). Similarly, a technique has been disclosed for inserting one-side leg portions included in a plurality of substantially U-shaped electrical conductors into respective holes installed in an alignment device and rotating an inner circumferential member of the alignment device in this state to rotate the holes (refer to Patent Document 2). According to these techniques, a plurality of electrical conductors is rotated by being driven according to the rotation of the alignment ring palette or the inner circumferential member of the alignment device so that the plurality of electrical conductors can be repeatedly aligned in a ring shape in the circumferential direction.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3973592
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 4214469